Mozenrath
Mozenrath is one of the main antagonists in the Disney 1994-95 Aladdin ''animated television series. Background Personality Mozenrath is very ambitious and extremely self-centered. According to Iago, he has many character traits similar to Jafar, because he too is a psychopathic villain whose primary motivation is power and is very sarcastic. Although he rules The Land of the Black Sand, his main goal is becoming powerful enough to conquer the Seven Deserts, including Agrabah. He will step on anyone to achieve his goals and the episodes where in he appeared typically presents him as either collecting and accruing power (magical or otherwise) for his aim of conquest, or plotting such to actually and personally overseeing the proceedings of one such scheme. He is calm and calculating, but he could easily lose his temper when things don't go his way. He is also selfish and a little bratty, getting angry when he learns that Aladdin was destroyed by somebody else. However, he is immensely intelligent, devious, cunning, and scheming. He can think on his feet, deduce correct facts from very little clues, adapt his plans to the situations at hand and devise nearly flawless schemes. Despite his evil personality, there are hints that he may have possess some degree of sense of honor and gratitude. Logically, he can simply slay Aladdin by teleporting to where he is or when he is alone, and then kill him with his dark magic on the spot. This may be due to Aladdin and co. always sparing his life every time they foil his evil schemes, which shows that he might grudgingly remember their mercy on him. Physical appearance Mozenrath is tall and slender, unlike the bony Jafar. Rumor has it that the writers were planning on revealing that he and Aladdin were brothers in the third movie before the focus was shifted to Aladdin's father. Unlike Aladdin, Mozenrath is very pale, which is probably because he spends most of the time in the Land of the Black Sand, which doesn't get much sun. In the episode "The Secret of Dagger Rock", his skin gradually gets darker and more normal looking from being out in the sun all day. Powers and abilities Thanks to his magic glove, Mozenrath is able to use a wide variety of magical powers; energy rays, teleportation, portals, flight, telekinesis, illusions that he can use to change his appearance, pyrokinesis, astral projection and probably others. Mozenrath possesses a fairly extensive array of magical artifacts (most were probably acquired from Destane), which is shown when he offers many of them to Amin Damoola in exchange for his services in capturing Agrabah's sultan in the episode "Vocal Hero". His most powerful and treasured artifact is a magical gauntlet that gives him tremendous magical power. He always wears his gauntlet on his right hand. This power comes at a price though, as the flesh beneath the gauntlet has rotted or dissolved away, leaving only bones, although he can still manipulate his motions of the skinless hand and fingers. Thanks to the glove, Mozenrath can exert many magical powers including telekinesis, teleporting, flight, energy rays, pyrokinesis, dimensional portals and illusions. While he has an extensive knowledge of magic (spells, potions, etc.), he has no magic without the gauntlet or his other artifacts. Mozenrath's magic can be used to move, trap, and hurt people, but not kill. The blasts from Mozenrath's gauntlet are painful and they can render people unconscious, but they don't pose much of a threat to someone with nerves like Aladdin, which explains why Aladdin was never afraid to face Mozenrath head on. There seems to be a rule in the Disney universe that magic can't be used to kill people, only to trap them, hurt them, and create threatening circumstances where people might end up dying. Alternatively, Disney purposely didn't show its characters kill by using magic in order to make their shows family friendly as possible. Mozenrath's magic has been shown to be very effective against Genie. In their first encounter, neither knew that Mozenrath's magic was stronger, so Genie was able to fake him out. However, in every encounter after that, Mozenrath's magic was shown to be more powerful, except for one time at the end of the episode "The Wind Jackal of Mozenrath" when Genie grabbed him and contained his magic with magic proof mittens while Mozenrath was distracted. Mozenrath only has two weaknesses. He cannot perform offensive magical spells that would cause pain or injury while being touched or when someone is very close by, and he can't use magic without the gauntlet or his other artifacts. Perhaps he can't use magic when people are touching him or close to him because the magic would rebound and hurt him as well. This has allowed Aladdin to stop him on multiple occasions by grabbing him or tackling him, and in one episode Genie was able to contain him with anti-magic mittens by grabbing him while Aladdin was distracting him. Despite Mozenrath's young age, his body was physically weak and was not going to live much longer. His physical deterioration was a side effect of wearing his gauntlet. Because of this, Mozenrath attempted to switch bodies with Aladdin in the episode "Two to Tangle". Trivia * Disney studied Jonathan Brandis' appearance and movements, and incorporated them into Mozenrath's character. * For unknown reasons, Mozenrath was voiced by Jeff Bennett instead of Jonathan Brandis in the episode "Black Sand". * Mozenrath's name comes from the writers Bill Motz and Bob Roth. They also wrote the first Mozenrath episode, "The Citadel". * Mozenrath is the second most recurring villain (next to Abis Mal) in the ''Aladdin TV Series, appearing in nine episodes. * Mozenrath's Mamluks are named for the slave soldiers who served the Ottoman Empire during the Middle Ages. * Mozenrath was designed by Paul Felix, art director at Disney features. * Despite popular belief, Mozenrath is not Jafar's son. In the episode "Black Sand", Iago tries to distract Mozenrath, bringing up Jafar asking Mozenrath if he ever had heard of him—to which the young sorcerer doesn't even react. Iago has often called Mozenrath "Jafar, Jr." because of the sorcerers' similarities. * Similarly, no evidence exists if Mozenrath was Destane's apprentice nor if the Aladdin staff first planned to make Mozenrath appear in the third movie as the primary antagonist. These were started by early internet fan fiction writers, leading to a popular rumor, according to which Mozenrath would have been revealed to be Aladdin's long lost older brother in what would have become Aladdin and the King of Thieves, as well as the being confirmed as Destane's apprentice. * Mozenrath becomes Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series. * Mozenrath returns to get revenge on Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends and joins forces with Diesel 10, Jafar and the other villains in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series. Gallery Mozenrath.jpg Lord_Mozenrath (1).jpg Tc008.jpg Tc029.jpg Tc033.jpg Mozenrath's final defeat.JPG|"Bon Voyage Fly Boy!" Wccc123.jpg|Mozenrath makes a cameo with Abis Mal and Mechanicles. Tc106.jpg Tc110.jpg|"Ah, Destane ... he was like a father to me." Tc108.jpg Tc112.jpg|Destane, now one of Mozenrath's Mamluks. Tc117.jpg Tc188.jpg Tc189.jpg Tc251.jpg Tc253.jpg Tc265.jpg Tc267.jpg Tc268.jpg Tc269.jpg Tc270.jpg Tc272.jpg|Mozenrath after a spin. Tc290.jpg Tc289.jpg Tc293.jpg Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Masters of Evil Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Greedy characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Teenagers Category:Necromancers Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Sadistic characters Category:Usurpers Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopaths Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Murderers Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Aladdin characters Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Diesel 10's recruits